The field of the invention concerns a technique for mastering the art of bunting, and a bat having an adjustable handle which is designed for practicing the technique. One of the more important aspects of the game of baseball/softball is the technique of bunting. This technique requires the player to bat the ball lightly into the infield without swinging the bat. Unfortunately, this aspect of the game presents one of the more difficult training problems. When teaching the art of bunting, the instructor most demonstrate, and the batter assume, an unnatural stance that creates some uncertainty and apprehension on the part of the batter. These problems become a hinderance for the batter and consequently inhibit his learning the art of bunting.